Drunken Neji
by FoxTail17
Summary: Team Gai goes out for a celebration because Lee finally mastered the lotus. When the bartender mixes up Neji's drinks, what will happen? Will he fight or confess his feelings to Tenten? [Oneshot] R and R like always! Rated T for language and mild scenes


A/N: I have nothing to say. Just read and you won't either…

"Gai-sensei! I've done it! I've finally mastered the lotus!" Lee called from the training grounds. They were at it all day. Tenten and Neji off sparring and Lee swooning over Gai-sensei. The same old same old, until _it_ happened.

"Great Lee! You are surely to become the greatest ninja of all time! I'm so proud of you!" Gai came running towards Lee with sparkles in his eyes. He soon met up with Lee and embraced in their hug, or as Tenten would call them, episodes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I GET THE PINEAPPLE LORD ON YOU?!?!" Tenten called from afar. She was fed up with their sudden episodes and grew tired of them.

'Tenten? The pineapple lord?" Neji raised his eyebrow in plain confusion. He gave Tenten a look that seemed like he didn't even know Tenten. At this rate, he probably didn't.

"Yeah. I said that to make them stop. Oh yes. Randomness gets them every time." Tenten folded her arms and nodded her head while she smiled in approval. Neji slowly scooted away from her. As he did, Lee and Gai-sensei stopped their scene and carried on with their lives. They dusted themselves off.

"Well, to celebrate Lee's perfection of the lotus. We'll go out and celebrate at a bar! How does that sound?" Gai-sensei suggested. He smiled to show his teeth and scanned over his students while nodding in the process.

"Sure. As long as Lee doesn't have any sake, I'm good." Tenten started to put away her weapons that were spread across the training grounds that Neji deflected with his chakra spin.

"Hn." Neji closed his eyes and folded his arms as he, knowing to Gai-sensei, said yes to it.

"Of course I'll go, Gai-sensei! Spending time with you is like a wonderful dream never ending!" Lee shouted in excite. His eyes soon turned into stars as he admired Gai-seni even more.

"I know, Lee. Tenten, come on and hurry up! We need to get going!" Gai called out to Tenten, who was scattered all over the field.

"I KNOW! I WILL GET THE ALBINO APPLE ON YOU, AND THAT SURELY WON'T PLEASE THE PINAPPLE LORD! NOW STOP RUSHING ME!" She yelled back. Her face was turning a light red color from exertion. She resumed to her weapons shortly after.

"Ok…. That was random…" Neji said, blinking uncontrollably and glancing at Tenten every one in a while.

"That's Tenten for you." Gai-sensei looked back at her.

Soon, Tenten came back from the field and they all went a special place called, 'Wanatabe Shop'. They entered into a place that was kind of smokey, and had a bad stench.

"Could've you picked a better place than this cheap dump? It stinks and is crowded with big, sweaty ugly, guys." Tenten glanced around and gave disgusted looks around the place.

"Well, I'm low on money and plus, this is where all the guys hang out. Now go order something, just not alcohol. Here's 15 dollars." Gai-sensei pulled out 5 5 dollar bills and gave them each 5 dollars.

"Hey! Kakashi! I mean ex-rival!" Gai-sensei waved at the slightly perverted, silver haired man with that usual yelloe book in his hand.

"I knew you'd be here. Looks like my team wins the celebration award again. My team is clearly better than yours. Not even that Uchiha kid can beat Lee, Neji, or maybe even Tenten." Gai sat himself down by the not-giving-attention-to-Gai man.

"Huh? Did you say something Gai?" He asked. Kakashi returned to his reading while every now and then taking a sip of his sake.

"Ugh!" Gai-sensei just put his head down while a sweat drop came upon his head.

WITH CHILDREN

"Um, could I have some water, please. Make that two." Tenten asked the bartender.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar?" The man asked as he began to serve them some water.

"OK! I AM BUT THE PINEAPPLE LORD DOESN'T CARE! NOW GET ME SOME WATER!" Tenten yelled at him, making him slightly terrified by her randomness.

"Yes, ma'am!" He quickly gave them some water and turned to Neji.

"Here, Lee. I made sure you got some water this time." Tenetn handed Lee a glass of the transparent liquid.

"Thanks, Tenten!" Lee gave the nice guy pose before taking a sip.

"Whatever." Tenten soon sat down and drank her water.

"What would you like-" The bartender was cut off by Neji's glaring eyes.

"I would like what their having.' Neji looked away as the bartender got his drink.

Not noticing what he was doing, the bartender mixed up the drinks. Instead of putting in some water, he filled a glass with sake, a very heavy alcohol sake. The bartender soon gave Neji the drink, who couldn't tell if it was sake since it was clear and replicated the image of water.

"Thanks." Neji then gulped down the whole thing.

'Hmm. This sure has a nice-' Neji's thoughts never finished. He passed out on the floor and made a big thumped, having everybody in the room look in that direction. Tenten and Lee also saw what happened.

"Neji!" Tenten, with Lee behind her, ran over to the unconscious Neji. She put two fingers to his neck. As she did, Neji's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. It stunned her at first, but she soon got use to it. His eyes came open and dark red circles came on his face.

"Hello, Tenten." He said in this silly voice.

"Hello, Neji. Are you ok?" Tenten asked as she held his shoulders. He was sitting up by now.

"Yes!" He gave her a hug. She thought she was dreaming. She always liked Neji. She soon felt an object on her bottom, massaging it in the process. She soon noticed it was Neji.

"NEJI!" She slapped him, by her woman instincts. Neji sat there for a moment. He just stared at Tenten.

"Tenten have nice, soft bottom. I want Tenten." Neji then lunged at Tenten. She quickly got away from him.

"I want Tenten! I WANT ANOTHER HUG!" Neji then started running after Tenten. She ran away from him. Tenten, bless her heart, couldn't out run Neji and soon was trampled by him.

"I WANT ANOTHER HUG!" Neji then took advantage of Tenten and pulled her into a hug. Lee watched from afar, having slight amusement. That's why he didn't jump in.

"Yay. Neji feel better." Neji smiled and hugged Tenten harder. She soon felt warm hands crawl up her shirt and unlace her bra.

"DAMN IT NEJI!" Tenten then slapped Neji multiple times. He just sat there again staring at Tenten. He didn't move when she got up. He simply sat there, all boring-looking and all. He soon got up and started approaching Tenten.

"Tenten look sexy. I want to mate with Tenten. Tenten has nice body. I WANT TENTEN!" Neji then resumed to chasing after Tenten.

"GAI-SENSEI! GET NEJI!" Tenten yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Huh? Oh Tenten. Why are you and Neji running?" He asked her.

"I don't know! He drank some water and this is how he turned out!" Tenten started slowly down but Neji never lost stamina.

"Water? Water doesn't. OH DANG IT! THAT WASN'T WATER! HE DRANK SAKE! YOU CAN SMELL THE SPILLED SAKE ON THE GROUND! AH MAN!" Gai beat his head on the table near him.

"Wow, Gai-sensei! You are a genius!" Lee went over to Gai-sensei and embraced in a hug.

"Great! I'm getting chased by a drunk Neji and they hug. What a d-" Tenten was soon tackled by Neji. She was on the floor while Neji on top of her. She wa slaying on her belly. (I like saying kiddy words like that..)

"Neji likes this position." Neji then rested his head on Tenten's back while she soon grew angry. She felt a bump on her leg. Was that Neji's-

"EWWWW! GET OFF OF ME NEJI! YOU GOT HARD!" Tenten, will this brute force, came from under Neji.

"Neji likes Tenten under him. Neji gets hard. Neji wants Tenten naked." He then walked over to her before she could start running, took out her buns and saw her shoulder length hair. It was a beautiful brown color, matching her eyes. Neji admired her hair by running it through his fingers.

"Tenten have soft hair, like Neji's. Neji wants to see Tenten naked, still." Neji began to unbutton Tenten's shirt until…

"WHIRLWIND KICK!" Gai kicked Neji onto the ground, making him fly onto a table and breaking it. Tenten quickly buttoned her shirt before anyone else could see her half-visible breast.

"Tenten has nice…..boobs.." Was all Neji said before he lost consciousness. Tenten's eyes became wide and blinked uncontrollably.

"Tenten, you ok?" Gai asked as he picked up Neji in bridal style. Lee soon followed and checked on Tenten.

"Did he hurt you anywhere? Are you ok?" He asked her

"No. He only unlaced my bra, rubbed my butt, chased me around, and almost saw my boobs. Yeah, I'm ok." She said sarcastically. She got up and fixed her shirt.

"What happened to him again?" Tenten asked Gai-sensei.

"Well, he drank some sake. I guess he becomes perverted when he drinks sake."

"No. He could've just wanted to do it." Lee jumped in, literally..

"That's not it," Kakashi said, "…it's obvious he likes Tenten. She shows what he wants to do to her by talking in third person and trying to fulfill that fantasy. He wants to do Tenten, obviously. So he tries to fulfill his fantasy when he's drunk." Kakashi came over to them.

"How'd you know, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked him. Tenten looked up to him also.

"I didn't. I just read it out of Ichi Ichi Paradise. It says, 'Myru got drunk and soon became perverted to Ankiko. He chased her around, trying to take her clothes off and tackling her to the ground and getting hard. He spoke in third person to say what he wanted to do to her and wanted to fulfill that fantasy.'"

"That book comes in handy when it needs to! Thanks, Kakashi!" Gai said as they left.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked the nearest person to him, not knowing it was Gai.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey…Nejihowyadoin?" Tenten slurred her speech.

"Tenten? You ok?" Neji asked her.

"Tenten want Neji. Tenten wants hug from Neji."

Soon, Neji smelled alcohol on Tenten's breath and was soon running from her.

A/N:……review please… lol… (I didn't spell check so if I had any spelling errors, sorry!)


End file.
